Telesku
Campaign Setting (D&D 5th Edition) Developed for the Order of the Missing Couch D&D 5e campaign. History Background in Brief: Until recently, the Eastern Territories of the Old Tolkosi Empire consisted of several major states and numerous smaller baronies and independent towns. Some of these states, such as the Duchy of Rostokev and the Margraviate of Londamark were once relatively backwards and provincial outposts of that great empire. The Tolkosi Empire however has been in the process of collapse for over a century now, and while an Emperor still technically reigns in the old capital of Hyderdam, any semblance of unity between Imperial states is long gone. Until four years ago however , Rostokev and Londamark in fact did coexist in relative harmony. The Dukes of Rostokev and the March Council of Londamark remained relatively cooperative despite occasional disputes over territory or trade. Of course particularly unfriendly neighbours to the south such as vicious Orcs or the barbarian Suevi tend to encourage the putting aside of differences. The Duchy of Rostokev was (and still is to some degree) a relatively traditional human polity, governed by Duke or Duchess who earned their position by inheriting from a relative. The Duchy encompassed the entire Rostokev peninsula, an impressive land reaching nearly 400 kilometers into the ocean from the mainland and measuring over 200 kilometers across at its widest extent. This is all past tense because four years ago, the Neidar arrived in their airships and ironclad barques. The lives of the Rostokevites (the pe ople of the Duchy of Rostokev) will almost certainly never be the same. The Neidar are believed to be close relatives of the Dwarves who make up a notable minority of the population of the continent of Telesku (on which the Tolkosi Empire and its Eastern Territories are situated). They are somewhat taller than their stout local cousins, often growing to over 5 feet in height. The greatest difference between the native dwarves and the Neidar is in terms of technology and culture. While the dwarves known to the people of Rostokev prefer to dwell underground, keep to themselves, and love their axes and hammers, the Neidar are always looking for new ways do to things and new people to work with. As a result Neidaran expeditions have traveled to many parts of the world. The technological might of the Neidar however is what truly sets them apart from any of the peoples of Telesku. They understand the workings of gunpowder and wield flintlock rifles. They also have the ability to build and operate airships (dirigibles or blimps) using helium for lift and steam powered engines. They even have an extensive network of railways in their homeland.They recently completed a rail line running the whole length of the Rostokev peninsula from Rostock to Sastamala. Geography of Telesku See page: Geography of Telesku Races of Telesku Common Races: Humans: Desidarian (Northern Coast) Ghalibite (Northern Floodplains) Hyderian (Central Basin) Mwenyev (Southern Vales) Pictani (Natives of the Rostokev Peninsula) Rossov (Southern Coast) Vivisto (Islanders) Elves: Eirian (Ice Elves) Ligeian (High Elves) Theronian (Earth Elves) Vaino (Wood Elves) Dwarves: Bogoric (Southern Mountain Dwarves) Domitar (Deep Dwarves) Neidar (Foreign Dwarves) Storvic (Southern Hill Dwarves) Halflings: Albovar (Southern Vales) Kerric (Northern Plains) Stottian (Central Basin) Uncommon Races: Orcs: Ogres: Gnomes: Goblins: Religions and Deities Organizations Use of Magic Arasht Arasht (its Neidaran name) is most commonly known as "Mage Iron" in Telesku. It is an extremely rare metal found in small underground veins in magic-rich areas. Generally it is found only at very deep levels, and is thus very difficult to detect and difficult to extract. The formation process for Arasht is not known with any degree of certainty. Many theories have been posited by various scholars, but little evidence has been found to confirm these. Arasht is the most effective known Arcane Conductor, and it is essentially mandatory if one wants to cast more advanced spells, and demand for the material is consequently very intense. By the standards of fantasy worlds, Telesku has little ambient magical energy for magic users to draw upon. This greatly limits the amount of magical energy that can be naturally gathered and channeled for spellcasting. Magical Conductors such as Arasht act as magnets for magical energy. After being mined, Arasht is refined into small bars (not unlike bars of gold) that can be used in the casting of spells. The material is extremely dense, and a single bar measuring 3cm x 3cm x 10cm weighs 1.8 kg (~ 4lbs). Arasht is extremely rare and veins of Arasht tend to be jealously guarded. Any material mined is kept either for state use or sold at exorbitant prices. Individual mages often go to extreme lengths to acquire a steady source of the material. A major goal for the Neidaran trade and colonization efforts in recent years has been the acquisition of Arasht as reserves the Homeland have become critically low and few new veins can be found. In Telesku, Arasht is only bought and sold by governments and powerful mages. A single bar of "Mage Iron" may go for between 5,000 and 20,000 gc, depending on various factors, though an abundance of supply or severe scarcity could modify this. Unless there are other unusual circumstances or another Arcane Conductor can be found, Arasht is required to cast spells of 6th-Level and above. The process by which Arasht draws in magical energy when activated causes a chemical reaction that results in the material sublimating into a gaseous form. Consequently, Arasht is consumed when it is used to cast spells. A single bar of Arasht contains 4 "Charges" of Arcane Conduction. When charges are expended, the bar decreases in volume and mass. When all 4 charges have been used, the bar disappears. Casting a 6th-Level Spell consumes 1 Charge. Casting a 7th-Level Spell consumes 2 Charges. Casting an 8th-Level Spell consumes 4 Charges. Casting a 9th-Level Spell consumes 8 Charges, and consequently the magic user must have 2 full bars of Arasht to successfully cast such a spell. Category:Setting